


Infatuation

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fisting, High School, Horny Logan, I am still going to hell (;, I don't blame you Keegie, I have my work cut out for me, I have not forgotten, I hope you guys like this version, I promise I will get back to my other fics, Keegan doesn't want to share, Keegan likes Logan, Logan is nineteen, Logan is too horny for his own good, Logan likes older men, Logan likes two specific older men, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rorke likes Logan, Rorke likes pretty men, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, at least there is plot this time, bjs, car blowjobs, car handjobs, everyone are adults in this, feel free to hate on this I honestly don't expect anyone to read this, gonna be a lot longer than before, handjobs, hjs, love making, no porn right off, oof, slowburn, sorry - Freeform, this is set in the same universe except Rorke never gets dropped and captured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Logan's life is the same old boring routine, go to school, do homework, do laundry, cook dinner, shower, sleep, repeat. It's exhausting at times, but his father says it builds character.For a while, he's fine with this routine, until he finds out his father's buddies are going to be staying with them for a while.At first he's hesitant, nervous about all these strange men coming into his home. That is, until he meets the mysterious, pretty eyed Keegan, a quiet man who keeps mostly to himself. As his feelings grow for this mysterious man, he begins to realize Keegan isn't the only one that makes him feel special. His father's boss, a man who goes by Rorke, starts giving him his attention, his praise, and God, if it doesn't do things to Logan.Suddenly, a bunch of strange older men in his house doesn't seem so bad, as long as Keegan and Rorke are around.I'm sorry for the shit summary, I tried, lol.This is a COD Ghosts Fanfiction. Nothing belongs to me, except my OCs and the plot. Any and all mentioned COD characters belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: Gabriel Rorke/Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker, Gabriel Rorke/Logan Walker, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts).



> Okay, so good news, I've written a few chapters that I can post over the next week or so, that way I don't have to worry about missing my own deadlines incase more drama happens.  
> I hope you guys like this rewrite, and enjoy the slowburn that will be this fic.

* * *

**__Logan__ **

Porn made Logan realize things about himself he'd never realized before, such as the fact that he stared at the man's ass more than the woman's. That female moans pissed him off, the high pitched, whiny noise, grating on his ears. He enjoyed the male grunts much more, they always went straight to his dick.

When he was younger, he played it off. _It's not the men. I like women. I can't be gay. Dad said I can't be gay, therefore I can't. I'm not. I'm not._ He would always think, denying the real reasons why his hand would find it's way into his pants. Lying to himself about who he really imagined while in the moment.

Eventually, around the age of sixteen, Logan realized he was an idiot. He realized he found women unattractive, their moans annoying and gross. Don't get him wrong, he loved women, just not in _that_ way.

He loved their little giggles, their nose scrunches, their senses of humor, their soft hair, the way they always somehow smelled nice. He just didn't _love_ them. When he realized this, he nearly panicked. _What's wrong with me?_ He'd sit in his room, or stand in front of the mirror, asking the same questions over and over again. _Am I sick? What's wrong with me? Am I going to Hell?_ He'd sit in his room, feeling sick and diseased, unclean, sinful.

One day, he visited a church, apologizing profusely and begging for forgiveness. The priest had chuckled softly, rested a hand on his shoulder and said; "Son, God will love you no matter what. He doesn't care if you're gay. He loves all His children equally, and you are no different." Logan had tried to argue, only to be shushed. "Don't listen to men who know nothing of God, they have no right to speak for Him."

After a long discussion, Logan had gone home feeling much lighter than he had before. Feeling much lighter than he does now, shame flown out the window as he stares at the photos of well muscled, oily men in nothing but their underwear, posing with each other. Kissing, touching, caressing, _fucking_. He almost can't handle how _hot_ he feels.

"You're a pervert." He looks up, smirking softly at his friend sitting at the end of the bed cross legged.

"Am not." He says, setting the magazine aside before grabbing the coke from his nightstand. He pops the cap, setting the bottle opener aside before taking a few good gulps.

"You're so _thirsty_." She teases, kicking his leg playfully as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Ow!" He hisses, rubbing his leg while offering her a glare.

"Oh shut up." She laughs, grabbing her own coke off the floor before kicking at him again.

He laughs softly as he moves his legs, shaking his head as he hides the magazine in a slit on his bed, quickly covering it with his blankets for extra security.

"Logan! Calamity! Get down here!" Elias's voice booms from downstairs.

"He knows." Cala teases, bumping his arm as they leave his room. Making their way down the hall, they race each other down the stairs, nearly falling halfway down due to their wrestling.

"Logan. Cala." Elias says, giving them both a dirty look when they enter the kitchen, slapping each other's arms.

"Dad?" Logan says after a moment, getting swatted in the head by Cala, who snickers evilly. He whines as he rubs the back of his head, moving away from her as he takes a seat at the bar.

Elias stands before him, flipping through his own magazine, this one about guns. "What's the rule about boys and girls being in the same room?" He asks calmly, not looking up as he continues to flip through the pages.

Logan looks to Cala, a _can you believe this shit_? look on his face as he grins. "Uh, yeah." He says, looking back at his dad. "Except, I don't like Cala like that, and besides-" he looks to her for permission. She nods once. "I'm not her type." He says, crossing his arms as he leans back in his chair, a calm yet cocky expression on his tan face.

"She doesn't like blonds?" He asks in confusion, looking at Calamity's blond hair curiously.

Logan snorts, rolling his eyes. "No!" He rubs his face. "She's a lesbian." He states firmly, snorting at his father's wide eyed expression.

"Uh.." he manages, earning a laugh from Cala.

"Yep." She says, popping the p. "I dig chicks, not dicks." Cala snickers, rubbing Logan's shoulder playfully. "Don't worry, sir. We'll keep the door open from now on." She slips from the bar, swinging her arms as she enters the downstairs bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Elias says, avoiding Logan's eyes as he stands awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's whatever, dad, don't worry about it." He stands, moving to the fridge to grab two beers.

"Put those back."

"Ugh!" Logan whines, slamming the door. "Why can't I do anything fun?" He whines, slamming his arms and head onto the table.

"Perhaps because you act like that?"

"I'm nineteen!" Logan whines, holding his head up with his hands, his big brown eyes pleading for _just_ one beer.

"Exactly. You're still a kid." He states firmly, looking back down at his magazine.

"Oh my _God_!" He groans, slipping from the table to head upstairs. Calamity follows shortly after, waving to Elias as she goes.

"You're such a kid." She says, flopping onto his bed.

"I'm never allowed to have fun." He pouts, laughing at himself as he joins her.

"Now, that isn't _entirely_ true." She says, pulling her large ziploc bag of weed from her back pack.

"Oh fuck yeah!" He says, immediately running to quietly shut his door before coming back and jumping on his bed. "Let's hotbox." He grins maniacally, sitting cross legged on his bed.

She chuckles, pulling out her one hitter and some joints to pass to him. "Get some ready and pack it in, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick."

"Okay! Wait, again?" He asks, tilting his head like a puppy.

She sighs while nodding. "Yeah, had to come grab a tampon, I just started."

"Oh joy. Let me know if you need anything." He says, waving as she goes. After a few seconds, he pulls his tv dinner stand over, having to set a thin book underneath one of the uneven legs, before setting the weed on top. He pulls his blankets off the bed, setting them on his dresser before returning, adjusting his pillows against the wall for back supports.

He quickly packs the glass tube before she returns, smiling warmly at her when she enters, raising his hand in a small wave.

"It's not that bad Logan, I'm okay! I've been going through this for ten years." She flops back on his bed, snorting. "You waited for me? Dork." She punches his arm playfully, feeling kind of happy that he waited.

"Yeah, it's your weed, I figured I could be a gentlemen about it." He hands her a joint, lighting it for her.

She takes a long drag, filling her lungs to the brim, holding it for a few seconds while passing it to Logan. She exhales, a large cloud of smoke surrounding her face, filling the room with the smell of smoke.

"This might take a bit, your room is kind of big." She coughs, laying on her back as he takes his own, shorter hit.

He hums in agreement. "Yeah, it might, but that's fine, though. We don't need to smoke a bunch anyway." He hands it back, waiting until she's taking another hit before moving to his mini fridge in the closet. He pulls out a few more sodas, hopping back on the bed as she holds out the joint.

"Why do you keep it in the closet?" She asks, watching him take his own hit before taking it back.

"Well, my mom used to hide a safe in there, and my crib could fit in there too, so she had dad install an outlet in there for a nightlight, as well as put that deadbolt on the door. It was in case of emergencies, she could lock me in there to keep me safe. I don't need anything too secure, I just put my fridge in there to keep Hesh out. He doesn't like sharing with me, but he loves to steal my drinks and snacks."

Cala snorts. "Wow, yeah, good for you. That asshole doesn't need to be stealing our snacks."

"Damn right." He says, waving his hand when she tries to pass the joint to him.

"God, I can't believe high school is almost over." She sighs tiredly, falling back against his bed while taking another hit.

"Four more months." Logan grins, taking some of the weed and putting it in a smaller bag. He pulls out a ten and hands it to her.

"You don't have to pay Logan, this shit was just extra, according to my mom, anyway. It's just an excuse to share, she loves us right to death." Calamity sets the joint on the little stand, resting herself on her elbow.

"Your mom is cool as fuck, dude. She fucking grows weed, sells weed pins on her etsy store. She's _adorable_." Logan says, stashing his own one hitter in the bag along with a joint before stashing it in his closet, locking the door after.

"Well, there goes our plans for hot boxing." She teases, opening his window that faces the road.

He shrugs, opening the one on the side where his desk is, beside his closet. "It's cool. Besides, my dad might have an aneurysm if he finds out I smoke."

She grins. "Poor, poor old man Elias." They both chuckle. "So—" she says, taking a seat at his desk while he sets his blankets back on the bed. "Whatcha wanna do now?"

He shrugs. "No idea, man. We could invite Bas over, play Call of Duty Zombies or something."

"Hmm, yeah! That'll be fun. We haven't played that together in a while. I'll call him." She pulls out her iphone, quickly calling their friend.

He pulls out his moto, quite content with the E6. He writes something down on his phone, before plugging it in and setting it on his nightstand.

"Can't reach him. Gosh, I bet you he's ignoring the call because he doesn't want to talk. Let me text him instead." She says, quickly typing. A second later her phone dings. "Fucker." She laughs, texting him some more.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Gotta take care of our shit." He grabs their empty coke bottles and trash, waving as he heads down the hall and downstairs.

"Are you sure? No, no it's fine Rorke, it's not that. I'm just, not entirely sure having all of us under one roof would be a good idea. Yes, I know we used to do that, but Logan and Hesh are grown now. They like their spaces, and trust me, neither of them will want to give up their rooms." Elias's voice echoes around the kitchen as Logan enters, quickly taking care of his garbage. "Rorke, I have two pullout couches, one, _one_ guest bedroom, unless you put a cot or something in the boys old playroom which is smaller then a hen house, and, I suppose _you_ could stay in my room on a cot or air mattress or something. I just don't really have the room for all of us." He smiles tiredly at Logan when he takes a seat at the bar. "Yes, there is still that bedroom above the garage, but I don't know if anyone would want to stay there. What makes you think Keegan wants to be above the garage? I get he likes being alone, but— Rorke, damnit would you stop interrupting me!" He snaps, causing Logan to chuckle.

"Who are you talking to?" He asks, looking worriedly at his father.

"A friend." He says tiredly, rubbing his face as he leans against the counter. "Rorke, shut up, please! I have a headache." A loud, and deeply masculine voice snaps something Logan doesn't catch. Elias sighs. "Sorry, sir."

Logan's eyes widen and he covers his mouth. "You told your boss to shut up? Are you _nuts_?" He hisses, glaring at his dad.

"What do you mean who am I talking to, that's my son! He's scolding me." He huffs, ruffling Logan's blond locks while offering him a playful glare. "Yes, like his mother used to. _God_ , Rorke. Would you stop talking, please?" He says, walking out the door to stand by their pool.

"Wow." Cala says from the stairs, jumping from the third step. "Well, Bas will be here shortly." She says, waving her phone. "He's riding his bike over. Something about staying healthy. Anyhoot, what's up with your dad?"

Logan shrugs. "No idea. He was telling his boss to shut up."

She hisses. "Damn, I'm surprised he isn't dead."

"I know right?" He laughs, watching his father come back inside.

"Yes, fine, tomorrow then. Goodbye." He hangs up the phone, setting it back in its holder as he sighs, rubbing his face.

"Long day?" Cala jokes quickly hiding the three beers she stole in her satchel.

Elias shakes his head. "You have no idea." He turns to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water. "Some men, my friends, the men I work with, they're going to be staying with us for a while."

Logan's eyes widen. "What? How many? For how long? Also _why_?" He crosses his arms, looking between his father and friend in disbelief.

"I honestly don't know yet. There's no imminent threat right now, and Rorke has decided he wants all of us to spend time together. Especially since the last time we all got together you were three and Hesh was five."

Logan makes a face, shaking his head at his father. "Great, more grown ass men for me to take care of." He snaps, shoving off his chair to run up the stairs.

"Logan, that's not—" he sighs, rubbing his face tiredly when Logan's door slams.

"He does do pretty much everything around here, Elias." Cala says calmly, crossing her own arms. "He better not be expected to do everything for them, because my mom and I will be happy to have him over until your friends leave."

His face reddens as he glowers at the young woman. 

"You can get angry, I get that what I said was rude and disrespectful, but Logan does the dishes by himself, dries and puts them away because nobody else will. He makes sure the house is clean by sweeping and mopping every other day, _and_ I've caught him doing yours and Hesh's laundry. How old are you? That's _not_ Logan's responsibility, Elias. Look, your business is your business, but don't let those men abuse Logan's kindness the way you and Hesh have. Please?" She says, eyes sad and pleading.

"Okay." He manages through grit teeth, eyes dark and cold.

"Cool. I'm gonna head upstairs to hang out with him, could you order pizza? I'll pay for it." She sets two twenties on the counter along with a sticky note with their orders.

Elias sighs, nodding. "Yeah, Cala."

She smiles, patting his arm before running up the stairs to Logan's room.

Elias leans his back against the counter, brows furrowed as he thinks of all the things Logan has done recently. Just the other day Logan washed his truck so he wouldn't have to go through a car wash, which would've been a pain because the window on his side doesn't shut all the way and he would've gotten soaked. It was a nice surprise, to walk out and see Logan scrubbing his truck with a large yellow sponge, using the hose to wash it all off. Logan had shoved an old shirt in between the space, carefully avoiding the area. He used a spray bottle to clean the window after.

"It builds character." He mutters, thinking of all the things Logan has done, and all the things he's told him to do. "Makes him a better man." He tells himself, picking up the small piece of paper Cala had set down with what she wanted.

Upstairs, Logan lounges on his bed, sighing tiredly when Cala pulls his desk chair over. "I love that you have wood flooring in your room, and not carpet. Makes it so that I can wheel around without getting stuck or tipping over."

Logan snorts. "Is Bas almost here? I wanna kick his butt in zombies."

Cala laughs. "Oh no, I'm gonna kick your butts, and then we're gonna play multiplayer, and who knows what'll happen there." They both chuckle. "Here, I'll text him." Just as she pulls out her phone, his door swings open.

"Listen up, you fuckers!" Bas says, shutting the door before flopping on the end of Logan's bed. "Me, myself and I have decided, that, while we should kick some Nazi zombie butt, we should also get on our respective devices, and check out the minecraft world I built for us. It's not finished yet, _but_ , it's pretty cool and I have a story behind it."

Logan laughs. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Man I spent like two weeks on that thing, and it's still not done. I've spent so much extra time in my room, that my parents got worried. I got food delivered to my room, it was amazing!" He sits up, pulling out his laptop. "Cala, where's your computer?"

"Uh—" she grabs her bag from the foot of the bed, holding it up.

"Sweet, Logan, get on you pc, and let's check it out!"

"What about zombies?" He pouts, switching places with Cala before rolling his chair back to his desk with his feet.

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry. In a second. It won't take very long to show you guys the world. Inviting you now."

"Oh shit, is that, is that a fucking sand castle?" Logan teases, admiring the large build made primarily of sandstone. "I like how you added those little lines of orange sandstone into the wall instead of keeping it plain, and I like the stair design you did. Dude, this is fucking epic! It's such a large fucking build!" He says.

Cala hums. "What're these chests way over here for?" She asks, flying back to where they had spawned.

"Okay, so, it took me forever to find a seed with such a large desert biome, and there's a mesa right beside it, but while I made this in creative, it's meant to be played in survival or adventure mode. Spawn has three chests with our names on it, and each chest comes with a set of iron armor, as well as three swords. One wood, one stone, and one iron." He takes his stuff, quickly flying back over to the build. "Now, this is a little ways from spawn, but you can still see it from there, so your instinct is to make it over here to try and explore it. Now, I got inspired by the egyptian mythology world, and so I've booby trapped all entrances, and most of the first floor."

Cala and Logan follow his blocky character around the build. "I'll show you some, but we'll have to remain flying for most of it. You see, my story for this world is that there was an ancient kingdom that lived here, and it was an oasis in the middle of the desert, hence all the water, grass, trees and plants. The king was evil, and he would sacrifice young people to this evil being he worshipped, but he lied to his people about it. See, there's a sort of labyrinth that rests deep underneath here, but not too far, because my story for this world is that the king would throw the people down a dark hole in his temple like castle. When his people would complain of horrible screams in the night, he would say that their gods were angry, and needed sacrifices. So young people would be taken, some burned, some drowned, other thrown in the pit, and the cycle would continue until something caused this kingdom to perish over night. Now we three adventurers, must find out what." 

Logan nods his head. "Sounds fucking epic man. When you finish getting it set up, let me know. Seems fucking cool."

Bas nods. "Right? What do you think Cala? Too much?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, it's cool! I like how you made a story for it."

He saves and exits, shutting his laptop before grabbing his remote from his bag. "Now, who wants to kill some Nazi zombies?"

"Hell yeah!" Logan cheers, wheeling his chair over after grabbing his remotes, he turns on the tv, handing Cala a remote after turning on his Xbox. "We ready to have our asses handed to us?"

"No." Bas chuckles. "Which one are we playing?" He asks a second later.

"Black Ops two." Cala and Logan say in unison, grinning maniacally.

"Oh no, please don't pick Alcatraz." He begs.

They snicker evilly. "Don't worry," Logan says, grinning like a madman. "We won't." He clicks on one of the maps, a wide grin spreading on his and Cala's faces as Shepherd of Fire stars playing.

"Noooo!" He laughs. "I hate those large armored dudes! And they always go after me!"

"You're just so killable!" Logan jokes, the three of them starting to jam out.

When the game starts, Logan laughs excitedly. "I'm Richtofen!" He cheers.

"Takeo." Cala says proudly. "I wish I had his sword, lol."

Bas makes his own odd, excited noise. "Nikolai!" He bounces up and down, happy to have his favorite character.

"What are the chances?" Calamity asks. "We all got our favorite characters."

"Weird, isn't it? I bet we're not gonna last long and then we'll never get this again." Logan says, buying a shotgun after knifing a zombie.

"Yeah, probably not." Cala says, her and Bas fixing the windows while Logan kills any zombies that walk in.

"Kids, pizza!" Elias's voice booms from downstairs.

"Hold on dad, they're playing a game." He hears Hesh yell from his room beside Logan's.

"Thanks Hesh!" Logan yells, shrieking a second later when he gets knocked down.

"Dude!" Cala scolds. "it's round two!"

"I know, I know. I forgot to look behind me." He whines.

She rolls her eyes, chuckling softly. "Here, let me help."

Hesh brings in a box and some plates a few minutes later. "Grabbed one of the two liters and some cups as well, my dad said to give this back, he paid for it. His treat."

She looks up at Hesh, smiling awkwardly. "Tell him I said thanks." She takes her money and turns back around, quickly shooting a zombie before running to the mystery box.

Hesh plops onto Logan's bed beside Cala, watching the screen intently as they run around gathering parts for their staffs.

"I got the ray gun!" Bas cheers, shooting a zombie right after. "Fuck yeah!"

"Oh shit, shit shit shit! Guys! The big guy is coming!" Logan yells, running quickly over to Cala and Bas at one of the generators.

"Fucker! Shoot him!" She yells, the three of them desperately trying to kill it.

"Ahh!" Bas yells, getting knocked down. "I'll try to help!" He says, shooting it with a pistol while Logan runs away, the thing right on his ass.

"I'm coming Logan hold on! Fuck he's annoying!" She yells.

"Fuck!" Logan laughs, now knocked down as well.

"Y'all suck." Cala snaps, dying herself when a few zombies get her from behind.

"I'm sorry." Bas says softly, looking down.

"Nah, don't be. I was distracted too. The smell of pizza is too much!" They all quickly wash their hands, coming back into the room to pass out pizza.

"You guys mind if I join your next game?" Hesh asks, thanking Cala when she hands him a plate.

Logan shrugs, setting his own plate and soda on the tv dinner stand. "Sure, you'll have to get some batteries though. I just took these ones from my other remote."

"Cool." Hesh sips his soda, chilling with them as they eat in moderate silence.

"I'll put netflix on." Bas says, leaning back against Logan's pillows as he surfs.

"Bas no, for the last time, we're not watching Glee." Cala says sternly, snatching the xbox remote from him.

"Wait—" he says, falling off the bed when he tries to grab it.

"Ah, here we are, season seven episode one!" She says excitedly, looking to Logan.

"Hell yeah, The Walking Dead!" He raises his arms, his full attention now on the tv as Negan drags Rick into the RV.

"So.... Cala." Hesh drawls, offering her a smile.

"I'm gay." She immediately says, her eyes unapologetic as she stares at him.

"Oh, uh, okay. Sorry." He says, looking away awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine." She states, looking back at the tv while Hesh munches on his pizza sadly.

A few episodes pass with some discussion amongst the teens, before Bas gets a text message telling him to come home.

"Well," he says. "it was fun hanging out, but the mother calls. So long!"

"You have to leave so soon? It's only been two hours!" Logan complains.

"Yeah, I know, but my mom wants me to help her bake some cookies for the nursing home, and I promised her I would. See you guys later!" He waves, taking his trash with him downstairs.

"Alright, see you later man!" Logan calls, running to the stairs to walk him out.

"Are you sure you're gay?" Hesh suddenly asks, earning and irritated sigh from Cala.

"Yeah, dumbass, I'm fucking positive." She turns around, glaring at him. "Are you sure you're straight? With that cute little haircut and your head necklace, I don't know man, seems kinda, y'know...." She teases, smirking proudly when his face contorts in embarrassment.

"Cala, stop bullying my brother, he's sensitive." Logan flops onto his bed behind them, sighing softly.

"I should, go work out. I didn't have time to this morning." Hesh mutters, leaving the room with a pout on his face.

"Oh great, you broke him." Logan groans, sitting up.

"Sorry, I just— I'm sorry." She says, looking down at her hands.

"It's cool. I'll bake him some cupcakes later and he'll be good."

"Won't that ruin his perfect hetero bod?" She asks, a faint smirk on her lips.

Logan snorts. "Meh, he'll work it off." They both snicker. Logan shuts off his Xbox and tv, putting the pizza away downstairs before returning with some water. "Okay, so, tomorrow is Friday, which means we have until Monday morning to do our homework if we beg really nice." He states randomly, staring at Calamity.

"Aaand?" She asks, chuckling at his weirdness.

"Aaand, I don't know. I was just saying that. I hate homework." He pouts, crossing his arms as he stares at his backpack.

Cala snorts. "Who doesn't?" She pulls her laptop back out and opens it up. "Tell you what, we'll work on our stuff together for an hour, and whatever gets done gets done, then, we'll play some more Call of Duty, sound good?"

"Oh, you're gonna stay the night?" He asks excitedly. "I thought you couldn't?"

"My mom already talked to your dad and said it was cool, as long as I sleep on the floor or something, and not in the same bed. She knows I'm gay, but, she's still a mom. And besides, I wanna meet the douchebags who dare step foot in your humble abode."

Logan rolls his eyes. "Fucking weirdo." He laughs, falling from his chair when she tries to whack him with his rolled up porn magazine. "Mercy!" He cries, laughing harder when she falls off the bed after missing him.

"You win this time." She chuckles, sighing softly when they finally calm down. "What do you think they'll look like?" She asks, staring up at his ceiling while still laying beside him on the floor.

"I don't know. Probably some old guys who have anger issues and like taking it out on the little guys. This Rorke guy, I bet he's an asshole." He states. "Kept interrupting my dad when he was trying to talk to him."

Cala nods. "Sounds douchy."

"He's also his boss though." He sighs, rubbing his face tiredly. "Alright, let's get this shit over with." He pulls himself and then Cala off the ground, sighing heavily. "Fuck, man. I fucking hate school."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm back sooner than intended. I was supposed to update on Saturday, but I wanted to post a second chapter! There is a minor nsfw scene, just Logan masturbating, but I thought I'd let you know anyway. 
> 
> I'm going to try to update this every Saturday, not sure about Breaking Point yet.

* * *

_**_Logan_** _

"Walker! You call that running? Pick up the pace or you'll run double the laps!" Mr. Cross calls from the bleachers, eyeing all his students running around the field.

"Sorry sir!" He pants, kicking his legs harder.

Cala jogs up beside him, panting heavily herself. "It's okay Logan, just three more laps and then showers. And lunch." She sighs, running a hand quickly through her dirty blond hair, tied up in a matted ponytail.

"Yeah, wonderful." He groans, hating the smell of himself. "Mr. Cross is cool with you dressed like that?"

Cala looks down at her black sports bra and loose short black shorts. "Well, technically I'm not supposed to, but you know me. Fuck the rules." She laughs, panting a bit harder after.

"Jackson! I didn't say you could stop! Keep running!" Their teacher yells.

"He's on a warpath today, isn't he?" Bas runs up along Logan's other side, brown hair plastered to his reddened face. His old hair dye shirt sticking grossly to his skin, much like Logan's tank top, which he has to keep peeling off himself.

"I hear he just got served divorce papers." A random girl says as she jogs past them with her friends, all of them gossiping.

" _Oh joy_ , that means we're going to be doing laps all next week." Logan whines, kicking his legs harder. "Come on, let's get this over with."

After a few more laps, with only ten minutes of class to spare, they quickly shower, dressing in clean clothes before meeting outside by a picnic table. "That shit is crazy." Bas sighs, falling onto the bench.

"My legs are _killing_ me." Logan groans, pressing a cold water he just bought to the back of his neck.

"That should be illegal, torturing kids because of marital problems. What an asshole." Calamity grunts, chugging her own water, now thankfully in a black tank top, though the armits go down to her waist.

"Well, at least it's lunch time." Bas says, pulling his lunch box from his bag, taking out a small tub of cookies. "Saved you some." He smiles, passing them out.

The trio eat in peace, surveying the school grounds and randomly eyeing the other teens who decided to eat outside.

"God, I'm exhausted." Logan rubs the back of his neck. "I'll be glad when this is over, and I can start moving towards leaving." He looks up at his friends, smiling softly. "We should find a college we all want to go to."

"That's going to be a little difficult, won't it?" Cala asks, taking a quick sip of soda when no one's looking.

"Perhaps, I mean, I just want to go into the medical field, you know. Maybe get into a clinic or something." Bas says, shrugging his shoulders as he munches on a cookie.

Logan nods. "Yeah, I was thinking something similar. My mom was an EMT, and I kind of wanted to do that, not just because she did, but because I want to help people. Ever since I told my dad I wouldn't join the military, he's seemed a little disappointed, so I thought maybe becoming an EMT could make him proud."

"Logan, I think that's a great idea, but only if you're doing it for yourself. If you take a job for someone else, you won't be happy." She looks down at her half eaten italian sub. "I kind of want to become a carpenter." She says suddenly, smiling to herself. "More women need to have jobs like that, and I love building stuff. I honestly have so much fun at the program through the school. They're nice to me too, so that's a plus."

They all nod, thinking to themselves about the future. 

"So, did you get to meet your dad's mysterious coworkers?" Bas asks, looking hopefully between the two, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Sadly, no. Elias said they'll be there later today. I guess he's setting up Logan's old playroom and the guest bedroom, as well as preparing the couch." Calamity sighs, seeming disappointed.

Logan nods. "Yeah, he said he might need my help later. I had to give my dad the air mattress that was in my closet, so, no sleepovers for a bit I guess." He frowns, picking at his food.

"No worries Logan, if we really want to hang out, Bas has his single foam mattress he can bring over and I have a small air mattress. Your room's big enough, we'll just have to tidy it up a bit." Calamity sips her soda, stashing it quickly when a teacher walks by.

Logan nods. "Sweet." They all turn to the sound of the bell, sighing collectively. "Back to Hell." He says, standing. "See you guys later." They part ways, heading to their respective lockers and then classes.

~~~

"Hesh?" Logan asks, hopping into his father's old truck, some country song playing on the radio.

"Yeah, hey, dad was busy, he asked me to come get you. Hope that's okay?" He asks, quickly pulling out of Logan's school.

"Uh, yeah. It's fine. Bas and Cala will be coming over later to hang out, so, if you wanna play zombies you can." Logan says, pulling out his phone. "So, how far did he get?" He asks, typing away on his phone.

"The guest bedroom is all set up, and your air mattress is back in your closet. Dad found my old single up in the garage, so that's in the room. The single works better because he could only fit an old dresser and a nightstand with a lamp on it in there. I honestly forgot how small that room was. Oh! He also got the big room over the garage set up. Apparently, he stored some older mattresses in there, and so there's a queen bed in there. It's all reconnected and everything again now too. Electricity, water, heat. It's a nice place, roomy too. I almost convinced dad to give it to me."

Logan snorts. "Oh my word. Idiot." Logan teases, setting his phone down to snack on a granola bar. "So, when are they getting here?"

"Soon, I guess. Uh, I guess just a few of them today, and then more on Sunday. I don't know though. A few of the guys seemed undecided, according to dad. Hey, do you mind if we stop at the store? I have to pick up some things."

"Sure." Logan says, shrugging. "Here's a ten, could you grab me a large bag of candy, you can keep the change." He looks up after a second. "The largest bag you can find under ten bucks, _then_ you can keep the change."

"Had to specify?" He snorts.

Logan nods.

"Sure, I can do that." He pulls into the parking lot, taking Logan's ten before running inside.

He waits patiently, tapping away on his phone once more when the sound of a motorcycle rumbling beside him pulls his attention away. He stares curiously at the man dressed in black jeans and a leather jacket. He runs his hands through his jet black hair, quickly shutting off his bike before getting off. Logan watches the way the man's jacket hugs his well muscled arms. His eyes trail up to the man's sharp jaw and straight nose, his brown eyes resting on the man's startling ice blue ones, staring back at him now.

Logan's face flushes and he looks away, embarrassment coating his cheeks and neck as he fidgets with his fingers.

He doesn't catch the little smirk the man offers him before heading inside.

"Fuck—" Logan sighs, rubbing his face as his heart beats rapidly. "now I look like a creep." He goes back to typing on his phone, messaging his friends about the handsome stranger.

Bas sends a smirking emoji, while Cala sends an eggplant and an okay emoji. _Pervs_ he types, chuckling softly when Hesh climbs back in.

"Here you go." Hesh hands him the large bag and his change.

"I said you could keep it!"

"Just buy me something sometime, okay? No big deal." He eyes the bike beside them for a second, whistling while eyeing it up and down. After a moment of staring, he pulls out, tearing out of the lot before a vehicle hits him.

"This is why dad doesn't let you drive his truck." Logan says, looking back at the vehicle that almost hit them.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." Hesh sighs, switching the radio to a classic rock station. He taps his hands happily, tilting his head back and forth as he hums to the beat.

Logan taps against his door, watching the trees flash by. "Do you think they're nice?" He asks suddenly, looking to his brother.

Hesh runs a quick hand through his spiky hair, sighing. "I don't know, man. I just, am not looking forward to the idea of a bunch of strange old guys living with us."

" _Right_?" Logan asks, crossing his arms. "It's so unfair that he didn't even ask us what we wanted! Typical dad, acting without running it by anyone. It's our house too." He pouts, leaning he head back when he mumbles the last part.

"Yeah, I know, Logan, I do. It's dad though, there's nothing we can do about him and how he runs things. You know how he is." Hesh says softly, rubbing his brother's shoulder as they pull onto their street.

"Still would be nice if he at least _asked_." He says, sighing softly as he sinks in his seat.

"Must be one of the guys." Hesh says, pulling Logan's attention away from his phone to spot an older looking, GMC Sierra.

"That's a nice green color." Logan says, shrugging his shoulders when Hesh snorts.

"Weirdo." He says, pulling alongside the truck. They both get out, and while Logan heads inside, Hesh stays behind to talk to the man who jumped out.

Logan opens and shuts the door, quickly running through the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He shuts his door, locking it, throwing his bag on his bed before landing beside it. Sighing tiredly, he sends Cala and Bas a message, telling them that they've started arriving.

 _Are any of them cute_? Bas asks.

 _I didn't look._ After a second he sends another kessage. _Perv_. Logan snorts when Bas sends the middle finger emoji.

"Logan?" Hesh knocks at his door. "Dude, they're here, and I guess a few more guys have yet to arrive. Dad wants you to come say hi." He knocks again, his voice is gentler than usual.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, okay? I'm not interested!" Logan whines, rolling to the other side of his bed. He presses against the wall, wrapping his blanket around himself while he glares at the door.

"Logan, please?" He asks, desperation in his tone.

"No." He states firmly, looking down at his phone before responding to Cala's message.

"Fine." Hesh huffs, slapping his hands against his sides before stomping down the stairs.

Logan sighs tiredly, rubbing his face as his heart races. He wraps his arms around himself, trying to calm his wandering mind before he has a panic attack. His hands shake softly, his eyes quivering as he stares at his door, hearing the men downstairs talk. He doesn't know how many there are, but it doesn't sound like a lot. Their deep voices all sound the same from up in his room.

The sound of a loud truck pulling in gets his attention, and he moves to the window by his bed. Outside, he spots a large, black, Dodge 3500, lifted to give it a more menacing appearance, pull in. "How the hell does anyone get in there?" He asks aloud, sitting on the window sill as he watches it park. His eyes widen when he sees the man that hops out. He's large, almost as large as his truck, with muscles bulging against his black muscle shirt. He wears a matching durag on his head, as well as military cargo pants, and boots.

"Holy _fuck_." Logan gasps, watching the man walk inside. He hears him stomp into the house.

"Elias!" A deeply masculine voice booms through the house, shaking him. "How are you?"

"Doing the same as always, Rorke. Oh, this is Hesh, my eldest." He assumes his father has them shaking hands, and without even realizing, Logan finds himself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, sir." Hesh shakes Rorke's hand, his eyes taking in Rorke's appearance as well. "You must intimidate a lot of people, sir?"

Rorke offers him a smile, a proud look in his eyes. "As a matter of fact, I do." He slaps his hand on Hesh's shoulder, nearly knocking him down. He turns to say something to his father, when he pauses. "Who's this?" His deep voice sends a shiver down Logan's spine and into his groin. He visibly trembles when Rorke's eyes start roaming his body, taking in every inch of his appearance.

"That's my youngest, Logan. Logan, come say hi." Elias waves his hand, holding it out in the direction of Rorke.

"I..I..I...can't." he shutters, unable to look away from the man's dark brown eyes.

"Don't be rude." Elias snaps, taking a step forward.

"It's fine, Elias, I think I just intimidate him, is all. It's alright." He walks over to Logan carefully, looking up at him as he stands on the stairs. "I'm Rorke." He holds out his hand, waiting patiently while Logan stares at it. Carefully, he slips his hand into Rorke's much larger, warmer, hand, his fingers almost wrapping entirely around Logan's hand.

He gasps softly when Rorke squeezes, leaning just a little bit closer as he stutters out his name. "L..l..Logan." He manages, face flush and eyes wide.

Rorke smiles warmly, his eyes twinkling with a look that sends more electricity south. "Cute." He says, letting go of Logan's hand, keeping eye contact until he turns away. "Keegan said he'd be here in a bit, had to pick something up at the store." Logan watches as he walks off, talking to his dad and another man, this one with a grey beard and tired eyes.

When they disappear into their gym area, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, gasping desperately. Hesh thankfully left with them, which saves him the embarrassment of explaining why he has a boner. After a few seconds of standing there awkwardly, he bolts into his room. He shuts and locks his door behind him while trying to catch his breath. _What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?!_ He runs his hands through his growing hair, gasping desperately before running for his phone. He types away, hands shaking and messing up most of his words.

 _Hey? You okay? I couldn't really understand your text._ ~ Cala

 _I need you, can you come over, please? They're here. ~_ Logan

 _Brt_ ~ Cala

Logan sets his phone down, clutching his chest as he tries to calm his breathing. He climbs onto his bed, slipping under the covers while he tries to control himself. After a few seconds, he stands, slipping out of his clothes before climbing back in bed. He leaves his boxers on, finding it makes it easier to clean up after. When he touches himself, he gasps audibly, the stimulation sending electricity all over his body and overheating his flesh. "Hmm." He whines, stroking himself slowly. He rubs his thumb around his tip, squeezing himself lightly as he moves down, then up. His left hand finds it's way to his headboard, and he finds himself spreading his legs subconsciously. "Fuck!" He moans, writhing into his hand, moaning as he plays with himself. Usually it's not enough to just jack off, usually he needs a toy, his fingers, or something that vibrates. However, he doesn't need those this time. Doesn't need a silicone dick up his ass as he imagines that man's hands all over him. Large, hot, _heavy_ , caressing every inch of his ignited skin, soothing one area, only to light the next ablaze.

" _I'm Rorke."_ A high pitched whine escapes his lips as he imagines it's Rorke's hand, Rorke is stroking him, touching him. " _That's it, such a good boy._ " Logan looks down, seeing Rorke's smug grin as he strokes Logan. " _Such a good boy_." Rorke groans, running his tongue along Logan's shaft. _"Goin' be a good boy?_ "

"Y..yes, yes sir!" He moans, throwing he head back as his legs tremble.

" _Gonna be a good boy and cum for daddy?_ "

"Ohhh, fuck!" He whines, tossing his head around as he writhes on his bed.

" _Go on, Logan, cum for daddy_."

"Fuck...yes! _Yes_! _Daddy_!" Logan whines, gasping as he coats his hand. His mind blanks for a few minutes as he pants softly. He pulls his hand away as his mind clears, his body calming down from his high. His cheeks burn hot to the touch, and he still feels sensitive.

"Why?" He mutters, grabbing some tissue from his nightstand. He cleans himself and his hand quickly, before tossing his underwear in his hamper. "Oh _God_ , what is wrong with me?" He questions, rubbing his face while replaying what he just did. "Fuck." He groans, falling back against his bed. _Why, did I do that? Why did I imagine that? What the fuck is wrong with me?_ The memory of Rorke's much larger hand holding his comes back, and he can feel himself twitch. "Nope, fuck this." He stands, quickly dressing in a clean pair of underwear, some basketball shorts, and a loose fitting t-shirt. He grabs his phone and keys, locking his door before heading down the stairs.

"I mean, it wasn't _that_ bad." A man's voice chuckles.

He hears Rorke laugh, and he has to pause.

"Ah, Ajax, nothing is ever _that_ bad, is it?" He asks, Logan thinks he can hear him take a swig of something.

"No sir!" He hears some bottles clink, and then the sound of a motorcycle rumbling pulls his attention.

"Ah! That must be our quiet friend!" Rorke stands, entering the kitchen, not noticing Logan frozen on the stairs.

The rumbling stops, and he watches Rorke leaning against the bar until this new man walks in. "Keegan! Come in!" He grabs a beer from behind himself, handing it to Keegan as he enters.

His breath catches in his throat when he recognizes the man. Jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and a jawline that could cut steel. His leather jacket seems to hug him tighter, though that could be Logan's post-orgasm muddled mind.

The man's eyes twinkle when he holds out his hand. "Sir, it's been a while." His low tone and deep voice have Logan pausing, a gasp caught in his throat as he admires the handsome man before him.

Rorke snorts. "A couple of weeks?" He takes the duffle from Keegan and sets it on the counter. "You weren't gone for that long, were you?"

The handsome man, Keegan, thinks for a moment. "Three, I think." He says, checking something on his bag before walking with Rorke over to the livingroom. "Everything seems longer nowadays." He takes a sip, pausing for a second to stare at the bottle. "I've never been a big beer fan." He says, handing his beer to one of the other guys. "Here, Ajax."

Ajax takes it happily, moving to the side to allow Keegan to sit. Rorke sits in a recliner beside it, moving it to face his men. Logan sneaks down the stairs, somehow managing to miss the squeaky ones.

"Well, Elias, you have a lovely home. Wasn't sure you could keep it so clean and tidy, but you seem to do a pretty good job." He says, taking a large gulp.

Logan frowns, wondering if his father will tell the truth, or lie like he usually does when the rare guests stops by.

"Uh.. actually, Logan does most of the house work." He takes a seat in the recliner across from Rorke's, the coffee table between them littered with snacks and drinks.

"Oh? The young one, right? Cute kid," He says, sitting forward. "looks just like his mother." 

Elias sighs tiredly. "Yeah, it makes it difficult to look at him sometimes."

A sharp pain shoots to his heart, and he looks down.

"You don't treat him differently, do you, Elias?" Rorke asks, tone calm, but Logan can hear the threat in it.

 _Why would he care?_ He thinks to himself, keeping himself still as he listens.

"No, no not at all!" There's an awkward silence. "Logan, are you eavesdropping again?"

"No sir!" He says, before slapping himself in the face.

"Why don't you come say hi, Hesh went out to buy more drinks." Elias calls.

Logan steps down the rest of the stairs, pausing by the kitchen.

"Logan, in here. Come on." Elias stands, reaching his hand out.

Logan meets Keegan's eyes, cool and calculating, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. _He recognizes me, too_. He allows himself to be led into the livingroom, all the good seats occupied by these men. Logan grabs a stool from beside the entertainment center, setting it near Rorke so as to not get in the way of the tv.

"He's shy, isn't he?" Rorke asks, titling his head as he watches Logan, his head down as he fidgets with his fingers.

"I'm not...shy." he says, heartbeat picking up again as he feels their eyes on him. He looks up, meeting Keegan's gaze, which sends his mind into short circuits. "Uh...." He says, earning warm laughter from them.

"He's adorable." Ajax laughs, finishing his bottle. "I'm Ajax, this is Keegan, that ugly old man is Merrick—"

"Hey!" The grey bearded man snaps. "Fuck you!"

Ajax laughs, blocking Merrick's hand as he continues. "Kick isn't here today, but that's obviously your father, and then there's this guy. Rorke. He's our leader."

Logan looks at all of them, his gaze lingering on Keegan and Rorke. "Hi." He says, waving his hand awkwardly.

"Well, you'll get used to us kid. So, Elias, what're the sleeping arrangements?" Rorke leans back in the recliner, muscular legs spread wide, his knee almost knocking into Keegan's.

An image of himself between Rorke's large thighs pops into his mind but he shuts it down, instead, he faces Keegan, jumping slightly when he finds the man's eyes already on him. He shivers when Keegan's eyes move about his body, taking in everything he can.

"Well, Rorke, we agreed that you'll be sleeping above the garage. It's all set up, you have your own bathroom, there's a coffee pot and microwave up there. There are now two guest bedrooms, one of them is quite small, I could only fit an old single in there along with a dresser and lamp, but the other one is average sized. And then there's the couch." Elias says, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Not a lot of room, huh?" Rorke asks, rubbing his finger over his lip. "Well, you three can decide what you want to do, I'm gonna grab another beer." He pats Logan's shoulder as he leaves, sending his mind into a frenzy.

"Ajax, where do you want to go?" He hears Keegan ask.

"Well, actually, Kick got himself a hotel room, and I was going to stay there for a bit. Two beds, and we'll split the bills. Don't worry though, we'll be here most of the time." Ajax shakes Keegan's shoulder, leaning back to look at Merrick.

"I'll take the small room." Keegan says, standing when Elias does.

"Alright, I'll show you guys the rooms so you can put your stuff in there, follow me." They follow Elias to the other side of the house, their voices fading.

"You ever drink, son?" Logan turns around immediately, eyes wide and anxious.

"Once in a while, when I'm allowed." He says, something pulling him to stand and walk over to the bar where Rorke is.

"Here, try this." Logan takes the offered beer, taking a swig before gagging.

"Oh, gross!" He hisses, looking up when he hears warm laughter.

Rorke grins down at him, before taking the bottle. "That bad, huh? I thought it was pretty good. It's a more expensive brand, but, in my eyes beer is beer." He takes a large gulp from the same bottle Logan had his lips on, and he trembles. "You have a lot of anxiety, kid?"

"Uh.." he looks down, biting the edge of his lip as he thinks. "yeah, I do. Soemtimes. Why?" He moves to a bar stool, sitting down as he watches Rorke carefully.

"Just curious, is all. You seem nervous around us." Rorke's takes another drink, grabbing Elias's gun magazine from atop the microwave.

"A bunch of large, strange dudes come into my home, yeah, of course I'm going to be nervous!" He crosses his arms, resting them on the bar.

"I'm sorry for the short notice, kid, but we're going to be here for a while. I hope you can understand." He leans forward, reaching out to lift Logan's chin.

He visibly shivers at Rorke's touch, earning a soft eye squint and smirk. He allows Rorke to hold his chin as he stares into his dark eyes, biting his lip again when his eyes fall to Rorke's lips.

"Tell you what, kid, we'll hang out some time. I'll show you some of what I know. How to properly bind your hands when boxing, or punching a bag. Maybe I'll even let you hold my gun." Logan shivers at his low tone, not missing the hint in Rorke's last sentence.

"Now that you know where everything is, your rooms, the gym, how about some dinner?" Elias says from the hallway.

Rorke let's go of Logan's chin, offering him a wink as he moves around the bar to meet up with Elias. "I'm thinking burgers, what do you think?" He suggests, looking back at Logan. "He can help me prepare them and the other food. What do you think?"

A smirk pulls at his lips as he stares at the man before him. He goes to say something, pausing when he catches Keegan's gaze. The man offers him a head tilt, his pretty blue eyes searching his face for who knows what. "Uh, yeah. Sure! We've got everything we need for potato and pasta salad, and regular salad." He chuckles. "It'll be nice to have some help in the kitchen for once!" He says, biting at his cheek a second later when his father gives him a look.

"For once?" Keegan asks.

"Uh, well...." He looks out, spotting Cala's old F250, a red truck from 1997 she's somehow managed to keep alive with the help of her father. "Hey! My friends are here! Why don't we start on those burgers?" He says, opening the door for Cala and Bas.

Keegan eyes Logan as he deflects the question, looking over at Elias instead, and the frustrated expression of his face.

"Hello, Logan's friends. I'm Rorke." He holds out his hand, and Keegan nearly snickers. Bas shakes lightly when he grips Rorke's hand. "That's a firm handshake on you, son."

"Uh..yeah... thank you, sir!" He corrects himself.

He then shakes Cala's hand, nodding to her. "Now that's a hand shake." He pats her shoulder, turning to face his men. "I'll let you guys introduce yourselves. Logan?" He takes Logan's arm, guiding him to the kitchen. "I need a large bowl, some spatulas, and a frying pan for the onions and peppers." He turns around, shaking his head at Logan. "Did you here me?"

Logan nods quickly, moving around the kitchen to grab the items, along with the cheese, fresh hamburger, and vegetables from the fridge. He also grabs the items he'll need for the pasta and potato salad, smiling proudly when he's set everything up. "Are we cooking on the grill?" He asks hopefully.

"Hell yes, there's no other way to eat a burger." He grabs some spices as well as Heinz 57 from the fridge. "You ready to see how a man makes his burgers?" He says, looking down out Logan while puffing his chest out slightly.

"Yes, sir." He leans slightly closer, reveling in the heat wafting off of Rorke.

"Good. Let's get started." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think? It means a lot when you guys comment! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of the new rewrite! Your comments and kudos mean so much to me!


End file.
